Somewhere i belong
by Yiftleh
Summary: Si eres capas de ver lo malo de la vida, tambien puedes disfrutar lo bueno que esta te da.


Cuatro paredes de ladrillos viejos y húmedos los rodeaban, sus camas no eran mas que cuatro maderas tiradas y acomodadas como para que no pudieran pasar los insectos hasta quien estuviera durmiendo. Veinte jóvenes se encontraban en esa "habitación" al rededor de un fuego tenue pero constante. Algunos lastimados, otros deprimidos, solo cinco de ellos se encontraban alegremente charlando unos con otros.

-Y entonces fue cuando corrí a la vaca por todo la pradera esperando atraparla. ¡Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida! ¡Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de abandonar mi pecho- Reían los chicos al unisono, incomodando un poco a los que no compartían su alegría.

-¡Wow! Eso si que suena como algo divertido, en mi caso por ejemplo...-Súbitamente se pusieron todos en silencio y se levantaron firmes como soldados, pues un hombre alto y de apariencia tétrica se había puesto delante de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta! Todos se encuentran en una posición de respeto ante mi. Es hora de que ustedes sean llevados a sus exámenes. Es posible que varios de ustedes no vuelvan.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.-Pero no se preocupen, en el peor de los casos, me asegurare de que no sientan dolor.-

Cinco mujeres con armadura entraron también en la habitación. Estas empezaron a examinar a cada uno de los jóvenes, detalle por detalle. Una vez terminado el examen visual, cada una tomo a cuatro personas y se las llevaron a una habitación mas cómoda.

Aunque nadie podía entender de que iba todo eso, si podían asegurar una cosa. El verdadero reto había comenzado.

Una vez en la habitación, la "líder" de cada grupo se presento a sus seguidores.

-Mi nombre es Anabelle "el amanecer". Soy quien ha elegido a su grupo para desarrollar sus habilidades y darles la preparación necesaria antes de que puedan formar parte de nuestra organización. Como todos ya habrán notado, los hemos separado en cinco grupos de cuatro integrantes, dado que los superiores pensaron que así lograrían mas reclutas este año. Los elegí a ustedes porque parecen ser el único grupo que aun después de sufrir las consecuencias de la fusión de la sangre de un demonio con la suya, se mantienen firmes en su voluntad. Este es el primer año que tenemos mas de diez posibles reclutas, así que se nos pidió a los que ya poseemos un titulo y experiencia que los guiemos en sus primeros pasos como guerreros.-La mujer miro fijamente a uno de los integrantes del grupo, el cual aun estaba en posición firme.-¡Tu! ¡Di tu nombre y lugar de origen!-

-¡Mi nombre es Benjamín, señora! ¡Procedo del pueblo de la Laguna Negra!-

-No es necesario que sean formales, después de todo, no se están registrando en el ejercito. ¡Tu sigues!- Señalo a su compañero.

-Me llamo Esteban, y procedo de Fuljim del Norte.-

-Bien dicho, ¡Siguiente!-

-Mi nombre es Priscila y procedo de Luna Negra al igual que Benjamín.-

-¿Que relación los une?-

-Benjamín y yo estábamos comprometidos por un nuestros padres antes de unirnos a la asociación.-

-No se aferren a los demás, pues allí afuera estarán solos. ¿Quien quiere seguir?-Uno de los chicos, el cual parecía el mas confiado, dio un paso al frente, a lo que la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy Gabriel, hermano de Priscila. Procedo de las montañas Antómanas.

-¿Porque procedes de un lugar distinto a tu hermana?-

-Soy dos años mayor a ella. En la época que mi madre estaba embarazada, se aproximaba una guerra cerca de donde estábamos viviendo. Así que mis padres tomaron la decisión de mudarse a un lugar mas seguro.-

-Muy normal en los humanos. Solo quedas tu.-

-Sara es mi nombre, y los barrios bajos de Selmiun son mi lugar de procedencia.-

-¿Algo mas que agregar?-Esta negó con la cabeza.-Entonces, ya que os conozco a todos, vamos a comenzar con la explicación de que va a suceder mañana.-Se sentó en una de las camas y miro al techo mientras se acomodaba el pelo.-En la mañana se despertaran, se levantaran, se cambiaran, desayunaran y luego serán puestos a prueba por el líder del entrenamiento de poder. Este consiste en que liberen la mayor cantidad posible de poder sin que este los domine a ustedes. Normalmente perdemos a la mayoría de los ingresantes en esta prueba, así que tengan cuidado con cuanto poder liberan. No quieren terminar muertos, ¿Verdad?-Miro de manera fría al grupo, a lo que estos solo le respondieron con una mirada decidida.-¡Bien!-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Es hora de dormir. Estaré afuera, así que no quiero escuchar voz alguna provenir de esta habitación. Hasta la mañana-

Y así lo hicieron, no solo porque se lo hayan ordenado. No es muy bueno hacer enfadar a un semi-demonio con una gran espada en su espalda. Y sabiendo la conducta indiferente que poseían los miembros de ese lugar, era mas que obvio que no dudarían en un castigo por desacatar una orden.

La luz del sol entraba por la única ventana que había en esa habitación. El viento era fresco y suave, no parecía en lo absoluto que estuvieran en una montaña. Un paso pesado y firme se escucha en el pasillo que conducía la puerta. En lo que dura un chasquido de dedos, su líder entro. Prácticamente saltaron de sus camas ante la presencia de esa poderosa guerrera.

No hubo palabra alguna, simplemente siguieron el procedimiento que se les había ordenado la noche anterior.

La mañana transcurrió con bastante silencio en el ambiente. Muchos tenían la tristeza y el dolor marcados en sus rostros. No habían sido capaces de sobrellevar el peso del doloroso tratamiento que se les había impuesto. Incluso algunos no habían siquiera podido comer en el desayuno.

Pasada la hora, se levantaron de sus mesas y procedieron hacia la sala de armas, donde se les entregaría su uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Ya es hora.-Sentencio Anabelle estando frente a su grupo.


End file.
